


Your Reputation and Your Good Intent

by getthemsneezesout2



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Model Louis, Photographer Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry, harry calls louis kitten, kind of? not really, louis is a pinup model, that's about it a guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthemsneezesout2/pseuds/getthemsneezesout2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a pinup model and Harry is his photographer. The shoot is anything but innocent.<br/>based off of this <a href="http://sluttyboytomlinson.tumblr.com/post/111155068752/okay-no-but-imagine-louis-as-a-pinup-and-harry-as">prompt</a>.<br/>title from this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=563Y3SzkuUM">song</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Reputation and Your Good Intent

Louis is laying back on the old fashioned printed couch, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch and his legs bent at his knees as he arches his back and runs a careful hand through his hair, careful not to make a mess of the upwards swirl that took nearly two hours along with his makeup.

His hair that twirled up in the front, his face tan and nearly untouched as far as makeup goes except for his lips, which are plumped and glazed with a tinted red gloss. The corset hugging the curve of his waist tightly is black and red, the strings corresponding with the red theme of the shoot, as well as the silk red boy-short panties that contrast with his sun kissed skin beautifully.

"Turn your head to the side a bit," Harry instructs, looking through the lens of the camera with one eye, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he captures the graceful transition of Louis' position.

Louis spreads out his left leg, leaving his right bent, his hands coming down behind his knee, leaning his head back. He smacks his lips, batting his thick eyelashes as he turns his head and makes eye contact with the camera, all of this before his eyes drop in a teasingly shy manner and looks to the side, eyes on the side of the wall that wasn't under the lighting.

"Just like that," Harry breathes, almost to himself. He likes to remain professional with his clients, then again, most of his clients are females, and the few that aren't, are overly muscular men awkwardly grabbing themselves, neither of which are exactly Harry's 'type'. Except Louis is different, and making it awfully hard for Harry to sensor his thoughts. Louis is graceful; ethereal in a way that has Harry biting his lip and thinking of the ways he could absolutely wreck the boyish lad.

That's how the whole shoot goes; Harry struggles to tame his filthy thoughts, and Louis, who knows exactly what he's doing to Harry, consistently and purposely provoking the semi in Harry's unbelievably tight jeans throughout the session.

Before Harry even knows it, the shoot is over, and Louis is removing himself from the set, walking towards the table with various fruits sorted into bowls and picking up a napkin. Harry watches him, observing as an assistant drapes a robe over Louis' body.

"I hate this shit. I told you, I don't mind lipstick. But lipgloss? I can't stand having that sticky shit all over my lips," Louis complains mimply, dabbing his lips with the napkin as he turns in Harry's direction, their eyes meeting without a camera in between. 

"Not a fan of sticky lips?" Harry raises an eyebrow experimentally, taking a few strides until he's stood in front of Louis.

Louis folds the napkin in half, handing it to a passing assistant to throw away. He watches Harry for a moment, a playful grin tugging at his lips. "Hm. Well now that depends," Louis says nonchalantly, tilting his head to the side.

Harry smirks, a naughty smirk that Louis replies to with a staged innocence in his eyes.

"Let's look at the shots, shall we?" Harry leads Louis over to the computer that the camera is hooked up to, sending each picture taken onto the screen. Louis helps himself to the only seat in front of the set up desk that held the computer.  _A diva._ Harry thinks to himself, and how Louis would most definitely disagree with a pout if the comment was said aloud.

Harry stands behind Louis, bending slightly as he rests his hand at the edge of the table and clicks through the photos taken. A woman comes to join the two, Louis' manager.

"These'll be great additions to your portfolio," She says, pointing out the shots that stand out most to her.

"I look bangin'," Louis smiles, and seems to perk up slightly, because, well, being dressed up and posing os the only time he really feels completely confident in himself. He taps at the screen with the pad of his finger whenever he sees a shot that he wants Harry to add to the folder that'll be sent to Eve; his manager for his modelling portfolio.

"Quite the understatement," Harry leans down to whisper in Louis' ear, low and quiet for only Louis to hear.

Louis doesn't respond, though Harry knows he heard by the way his eyes widen slightly, in a mischievous manner.

"Go get dressed, we'll go out to dinner after," Eve tells Louis, giving him a pat on his shoulder and ushering him towards his dressing room. 

"Yeah, alright," Louis stands, his hand brushing across Harry's bicep as he does so.

Harry gets a bit distracted watching Louis walk away, the way his hips sway with each step. It takes a few moments for him to realise that Eve is talking to him, just making small talk. 

"Yeah, he's great," Harry agrees with her praises towards Louis, taking the spot that Louis sat in previously. He sends the photos to her email, sucking his bottom lip in as he tries to imagine how pretty Louis' moans must be, and it's quite a distracting topic. 

Once Eve walks away, now talking the ears off of one of the men who was packing away the white-lighting, Harry glances around quickly to make sure no one else is watching him. And then he does something that he'd really normally frown upon, and sends those pictures to his own email as well.

He plans on chatting Louis up once he comes out from his dressing room, maybe requesting a phone number, or an email that isn't linked to his manager. While he waits, he decides to go into the bathroom to quickly relieve himself, which, semi-public wanking is also something he'd normally frown upon, and definitely regrets when he comes out of the men's room only to realise Louis has gone, and the only people still around are the equipment and lighting crew.

The pictures serve him well though, coming in handy through the next months. ~~(No pun intended)~~

  

* * *

 

Now Harry is sat on his couch in his flat, cartons of takeout sat on the coffee table his feet are settled on, his laptop on his lap and his ringed fingers typing away on his keyboard. 

In the six months since Harry last saw the pretty blue eyed boy with a lovely smile and flamboyant personality, not to mention an ass that has Harry twitching just at the thought, Louis has become one of the most well known male models, even landing a contract deal with some big wig modelling agency. Louis - and his perfectly rounded bum - are all over magazine covers and Harry can't seem to escape the ridiculous jealousy that he wasn't the one to snap the photos. He knows, it's a pathetic envy deep inside of him but he just can't manage it.

But then, his night becomes not-so-boring in a matter of seconds, when he just so happens to refresh his inbox to see an email from none other than Louis' manager. At first Harry thinks he's misread the email address, but it's clear he hasn't after reading over the email and it's contents multiple times, and the fact that the subject of the email itself was 'Louis Tomlinson'.

The email itself is lengthy, filled with information on the shoot and the dates open as well as where it will take place, and the one line that really stands out to Harry is:

_"Louis has requested another shoot with you. I guess he likes you enough to have remembered your name! If it weren't for him being booked to the brim, this would've been proposed months ago! It'll be a casual photo shoot, but I'm sure you know how much Louis' shots can sell."_

Harry rereads the single paragraph at least ten times, and then he's replying, and his fingers have never typed this quickly, and he's responding to the email in a fury of clicks from his fingers typing away at the keyboard.  

When the day comes that the shoot is upon them, Harry is early, and Louis is either early as well, in his dressing room, or he's late and hasn't arrived yet. Harry sets up his equipment, and speaks with the stylists about the theme of the shoot, they had a somewhat strict outline as to what they want so Harry figures he'll leave them to it, because Louis can pull anything off and judging by the ruby red car somehow wheeled onto set Harry can tell he won't be disappointed. 

An assistant is at Harry's side, holding a small notepad and pen in her hands. "I'm going for a coffee run, anything you'd like, Mr. Styles?" She asks, ready to press the pen to the paper as he starts to speak.

Harry purses his lips. A coffee sounds great, considering it's early and still dark outside, and he's barely awake, though he's sure that'll change once he sees Louis.

"I'll have a coffee, two sugars. Thank you," He offers the young girl a smile, and she's nodding and transferring his request to the paper before walking towards Louis' dressing room door and knocking. 

So he is in there.

A tall woman opens the door, a makeup brush in her hand. The words exchanged between the two are indistinguishable, though Harry watches as the woman turns away and speaks something into the room, in which is returned by Louis over dramatically shouting his order, and this causes Harry to smile to himself, and his hand is slipping into his back pocket, making sure the two items he slipped in were still there. He is going to find a way into that dressing room.

In the meantime, while Harry waits for the girl, who's name is Laura, to come back with his coffee, he makes sure to greet each person in the room, shaking hands and giving friendly hugs, small talks ensuing though he really can't think of anything except what Louis will be wearing, how his hair will be styled, and just wishing that he'll come out already, because Harry's been getting off to pictures of Louis, pretty and posing for him with his legs open and his blue eyes intriguing, since their last meeting and he just really wants to see him again, in the flesh, and not in pictures taken from photographers other than him.

 He really isn't sure what's up with his jealousy.

The makeup artist is now out of Louis' room, chatting with one of the stylists, and Harry can't help but think of Louis, now all alone in his dressing room. 

When Laura returns with the trays holding the various drinks, she hands out the variety of coffees and teas and makes her way through the room, reaching Harry. She hands Harry his coffee, with a sweet, "Here you are, Sir," before turning to deliver the only drink left.

Except Harry jumps at the opportunity, and is caught up to Laura with one stride. "I'll make sure Louis gets it," He smiles, and takes the warm cup from the cardboard cup holder in her hands. She nods hesitantly, glancing back at a woman that must be her boss.

And now Harry's hands are both occupied with steaming cups, and he's trying to keep himself from walking too fast and too obviously towards Louis' dressing room. No one seems to mind him much, and he moves his coffee cup into the same hand as Louis' tea, so he could reach to grasp the door handle, pushing the door open just a tad and slipping in.

"There he is," Harry grins widely, using his booted foot to nudge the door closed behind him.

"Nice to see you again, Curly," Louis is smiling softly, almost sweetly, though he doesn't look up from his phone. He's stood in front of the mirror, and Harry can't keep his eyes from roaming up Louis' tan legs, up his back, and he's got his bottom lip trapped between his teeth now, and when he looks up, Louis' returning the gaze in the reflection of his vanity mirror.

"Been a while," Harry can feel himself fattening up in his pants at the sight of Louis. He decides he loves this getup more than the previous one.

Louis is wearing bright red panties, almost a crimson color, and it makes for a sinful distinguish against Louis' tan skin. Clipped onto the trim of the lace are a pair of black suspenders, pressing into Louis' shoulders, tight and hugging Louis' body and complimenting the curve of his back. Louis' hair is styled similarly to how it was last time, swirled up in the front and slightly messy in the best way, a bright red bandanna tied up and meeting in a bow at the top of his head, matching the color of his panties exactly.

"I'm a busy man," Louis pouts, and breaks into another smile, turning to face Harry who is now standing in from of him.

"Hm. Tea?" Harry raises his eyebrow, setting his own coffee on the vanity and holding Louis' out to him in the small space between them.

"That's right," Louis takes a sip, never breaking eye contact with Harry's green eyes, which seem darker than he remembers, and maybe it's the semi-dim lighting in the dressing room, and maybe it's not.

Once Louis lowers the cup from his lips Harry takes the initiative to take the cup from Louis' hands and sets it on the vanity next to his own. He closes what little space is separating them, now pressing Louis into the edge of the vanity.

"Heard that this shoot was your idea?" Harry's hands are still warm from the hot cups, moving to hold Louis' hips.

"That's right," Louis repeated his previous statement, his eyes big and a beautiful blue looking up at Harry. "Was a bit disappointed you didn't fuck me last time," He bites his lip, a small smile still playing with his pretty features.

"Me too," Harry leans in to whisper into Louis' ear and sucks his earlobe into his mouth gently. " 'm about the make up for it though."

"I'd hope so," Louis' voice is softer now, and the head of his cock is peaking from his panties as he can feel Harry's own press against his lower abdomen.

Harry's hands move from Louis' hips, hooking around the back of his thighs and lifting the smaller lad up the sit on the vanity. The dim light of the round light bulbs outlining the mirror bathed Louis in the most delicious light.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, tugging gently at the shoulder length curls. Harry reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the condom and the small tube of lube that he'd known would be of use. He unscrewed the cap of the lube, working some onto his fingers.

His left hand holds Louis' waist firmly, his right hand pushing Louis' panties to the side. He wastes no time with pushing a finger into Louis' tight pink warmth, pumping his finger up to the knuckle a few times before adding a second finger, his eyes focused on Louis' face, the boy's mouth parting with the second finger, a shaky breath being released from his lips. 

Harry connects his lips to a spot on Louis' neck, underneath his jaw line. He mouths wet kisses onto the smooth skin of Louis' neck, his fingers working quickly inside Louis, scissoring and pumping. 

Louis let out a few delicate whimpers, holding onto Harry's shoulders as he drops his head back against the mirror of the vanity. The door isn't locked, at any given moment someone could walk right through the door, but it somehow made the whole scene hotter.

When Harry withdraws his fingers Louis clenches around the emptiness, worked up and desperately grabbing at Harry's white shirt.

Harry grunts lowly, unbuckling his belt quickly, his slippery fingers working to unzip his zipper. His cock springs up, and the noise that bubbles deep in Louis' throat has Harry grabbing hurriedly for the condom, tearing open the package and rolling it onto his length, taking the lube in his hands and slicking himself up, rubbing the excess against Louis' hole.

Louis' lips are wet and swollen and he's bucking his hips impatiently, small whines sounding from his closed mouth.

Harry holds the base of his cock, aligning himself with Louis' hole, pushing in slowly. 

"Oh," Louis gasps, his blunt nails digging into Harry's shoulder as the head of Harry's cock head catches on Louis' rim, pushing farther in.

"That's it, kitten, take it," Harry groans, his hips pressing against the lace on Louis' bum as he presses all the way in. The grip on Louis' waist is tighter now, holding his small, squirming body in place.

"Harry," Louis moans, his mouth dropped open at the stretch, his hands are running through the roots of Harry's hair.

"Bet you let all your photographers fuck you." Harry grits his teeth, his voice deep and raspy. He pulls his hips back before slamming back into Louis with no warning, causing the vanity to bump into the wall with a thud. "Huh?"

"Oh!" Louis releases another moan, much louder now as he shook his head. "Just-just you," He licks his lips again, his toes curling behind Harry's back.

"Look so pretty like this, Lou," Harry says gruffly, working out a steady pace, the vanity bumping into the wall with each thrust. With each pretty noise escaping Louis' lips, Harry adds onto the speed of his movements.

Louis' eyes are squeezed shut, and his mouth is hanging slack, a glow of perspiration collecting on his skin. Harry kisses down Louis' neck, sloppy and hot as he sucks a mark into the golden skin of Louis' protruding collarbones. Harry's mouth moves further down Louis' chest, taking one of Louis' pink nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the small nub as he thumbs over the other.

"Harry, oh God," Louis whines, scratching down the fabric covering Harry's back, his legs shaking and spread open, tilting his head to the side as his head falls forward in pleasure.

"Want everyone to hear how good you're being fucked, yeah?" Harry pounds himself into Louis, trying out different angles until he finds Louis' prostate and works to hit the bundle of nerves spot on with each thrust. The cups sat next to Louis tip over, spilling onto the floor as Harry pushes himself into Louis.

"Yes, yes," Louis whimpers, his warm colored caramel fringe falling in front of his eyes as he just takes everything Harry puts into him, his moans loud and without a doubt heard from outside. " 'm close."

With a few more thrusts Louis is biting onto Harry's shoulder in a half-assed attempt to quiet his moans and the "Ah, ah, ah,"'s erupting from Louis' throat as he shoots white streams across his stomach.

Harry releases into the condom soon after, breathing heavily as he pulls out, watching as Louis beautifully recollects himself, fixing his feathery and styled hair into place, adjusting the tied bandanna on his head and taking a tissue from the tissue box on the vanity to wipe off his tummy. Harry pulls the condom off, tying it off and throwing it into the bin. He pulls his jeans back up and runs his thumb against Louis' upper thigh.

Louis' chest is heaving as he works to catch his breath, standing from the vanity. "Gonna have to change these now," He walks across the room, taking another pair of red panties, seemingly identical to the last and replacing the soiled pair.

Harry watched with furrowed brows, focusing on Louis as he changes. _Fuck, he's so hot._

"You should get out there. Um, we should probably at least time it differently," Louis looks back up to Harry once he's changed, seeming shy, his face flushed.

"Right, I'll see you, uh, in a few," Harry can't help but smile a bit as he makes his way towards the door, embracing himself for the looks he'll get when he walks out.

Walking from Louis' dressing room, Harry is confronted with stares and glares of all sorts, but he isn't complaining, it was well worth it. He sees one of the lighting technicians elbow another in the side, and catches a "You owe me five dollars."

Harry chuckles at this, he wasn't aware it was that obvious, but within moments everyone is back to their business, and it was quite an amusing sight for Harry, a bunch of shaken up magazine employees and stylists trying to act as if they didn't hear anything.

He walks towards his equipment, sitting in his chair as he waits for Louis to come from his room, and when he does, he looks properly wrecked, and all eyes are on him and Harry's never felt so proud, as silly as that sounds.

A woman, looking rightly traumatised, instructs Louis onto set, and he's stood in front of the camera. Him and Harry are both trying to stifle their laughter, not quite succeeding.

"Alright, uhm, let's get to it then," Harry somewhat announces, standing from his seat.

"Didn't you already?" The man who won the bet coughs, causing Louis to blush, though his cheeks are properly flushed pink.

He hears the makeup lady make a few snarky comments about Louis' makeup being fucked up now, and rushes to apply red lipstick to Louis' lips, which had been bare and a natural pretty pink before. One of the stylists scoff, obviously annoyed as she has to rush back into Louis' dressing room to get the red pumps Louis had forgotten in his flustered exit.

Louis does look absolutely stunning in the 'I just got fucked,' kind of way, but for all everyone except those in the room, no one had to know. As far as magazine buyers knew, it was makeup. The glossy look in Louis' eyes compliments the rosy color of his cheeks, which compliments the purple-red mark on his neck and collarbones, which will probably have to be photoshopped out, but Harry decides he'll keep the original and untouched shots for himself.

Most of the people in the room sort out, decide they have other places to be, leaving Harry and Louis two of the few people in the room, allowing for a bit more intimate shoot and Louis' completely comfortable with Harry behind the lens, it's a natural thing for him, unlike with other photographers, who make him feel quite awkward (no matter how fit they may be).

Without order, Louis spreads his knees a bit farther, his hands coming between his thighs to hold onto the rim of car's hood. His gaze drops to look at the heels on his feet, and then raising his eyes to meet the lens of the camera, puckering his lips slightly and batting his eyelashes slowly, in a dazed fashion that is a result of Louis still trying to get back into the swing of things.

"Great, babe. Yeah," Harry encourages as Louis runs a hand through his hair while biting his lip.

By the near end of the shoot there are only three people aside from Harry and Louis in the studio, all of which on the opposite end of the room busying themselves with different tasks.

Louis' sucking the tip of his thumb into his mouth, making eye contact with the camera for each of his shots. He bats his eyelashes again, arching his back, leaning forward slightly and parting his lips, his delicate features contorting into a silent moan.

"Fuck," Harry mutters, glancing over at the computer receiving the shots as they were taken.

"Yeah?" Louis asks, deciding he's finished, walking towards Harry. 

"Mhm," He reaches his hands out to take Louis' hips, glancing behind them at the few people still in the studio. "I'll pack up here and we can go to lunch, yeah?" Harry suggests, hoping Louis will comply.

"Yeah, alright," Louis nods with a smile. "I'll go change."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, sorry for the sloppy ending, aha. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and you can give me a follow on [tumblr](http://sluttyboytomlinson.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
